1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system support, and more particularly to a method and system for customized information handling system support updates.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have grown increasingly powerful to process more complex information with more sophisticated applications. The increased capabilities of information handling systems have led to an increased number of problems faced by users in performing operations with applications installed on information handling systems. Typically users who face difficulty in performing operations with information handling systems have relied on telephone support provided by information handling system manufacturers to resolve the difficulties. However, telephone support is expensive for information handling system manufacturers to provide and is also often unnecessary. Instead, information handling system manufacturers have developed self-support applications that run on information handling systems to help resolve user issues or problems in the operation of an information handling system. To ensure that self-support applications are maintained up-to-date, information handling system manufacturers often perform periodic synchronized updates to self-support applications in order to ensure that users who rely on self-support applications will have current information to reduce the need for users to rely on more expensive call-in telephone support.
One difficulty with updates to information handling system self-support applications is that downloads of updates to self-support applications are a waste of resources if the users will not reference the self-support application in the event of difficulties. For instance, a manufacturer may use a substantial amount of bandwidth capacity to download self-support updates with little gain where users will not use the self-support information. In addition, information handling system users will face slower network communications and less storage capacity where self-support updates are downloaded to an information handling system and then not referenced by the user. Information handling system manufacturers may reduce the size of self-support updates by targeting issues that drive calls to support centers and by limiting updates to content associated with components associated with a particular information handling system, such as components associated with a model, operating system, language or country. However, updates downloaded to an information handling system will waste system resources of both the information handling system manufacturer and user if the user does not reference the updates.